The Phantom of the Opera
by Liila6241
Summary: Liila6241 presents Andrew Lloyd Webber's The Phantom of the Opera: Call of Duty Style. Shepard is forcing the Task Force 141 to put on a play for him! Will new feelings and a 200 year old curse hurt production? Roach/Meat; eventual Roach/Soap
1. A Play?

**A/N: Okay, so this idea has been playing in my head for a couple of days now and I've finally developed a plot that I'm satisfied with. ^^ So hopefully this fic will go off without a hitch! :D I know nothing about music what so ever and Google is my only source so if anything is wrong please don't hesitate to correct me!**

**Summary: Shepard is forcing the Task Force 141 to put on a play for him! Will new feelings and a 200 year old curse hurt production? Roach/Meat; eventual Roach/Soap**

**Disclaimer: I do not own call of duty or Phantom of the Opera. They belong to their respective owners. I will site when I use the dialogue from the play. I will be using Andrew Lloyd Webber's production. **

**Without further adieu I, Liila6241, present Andrew Lloyd Webber's The Phantom of the Opera: Call of Duty style.**

* * *

><p><span>A Play? <span>

The sun settled high in the sky on what appeared to be a normal day for the Task Force 141— well, as normal as things get around here.

Roach dove into a bush, panting like mad. He'd been running from his crazy Lieutenant all morning. The Sergeant looked as his prize secured in his hand—Ghost's balaclava. The brown haired man lost a bet with his boyfriend, Meat, and was forced to swipe the mask off the man's head. Before Roach could be killed by the Londoner, he bolted in the other direction hearing the others laughter at the expression on Ghost's face—and that happened at nine a.m. Roach looked at the watch on his arm . . . one p.m. He'd been hiding from the murderous man for four hours! _'As if my life couldn't get any worse!' _Roach groaned inside his mind.

The sound of someone running put Roach on high alert. The Sergeant stilled his movements and forced his breathing to slow. "BUG! WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU'RE DEAD!" Ghost's shouting was heard as he ran right past the bush where Roach is hiding in. The blue eyed male gave a sigh of relief. Ghost's training when right out the window when he was furious.

The Sergeant cautiously poked his head out of the bush and looked around. Seeing no sign of Ghost, Roach untangled himself from the bush and carefully made his way back into the base. The young male walked through the base hallways, his footsteps barely making any sound. _'Humph, glad all that training with Archer was a success!' _Roach thought gleefully.

"BUG! I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!" Roach heard Ghost's angry voice shout.

The Sergeant immediately bolted down the hallway opening the first door he came to. The young man closed the door, leaning against it; he sighed with relief as Ghost ran right passed him. _'That's one disaster avoided.' _

"Roach?"

'_Shit!'_

Roach looked at the other figure in the room, realizing with horror that he is face to face with John MacTavish. Roach gulped. His cru—err, Captain is in the room! "C-Captain?" He said, his voice going an octave higher than normal. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

MacTavish gave his Sergeant a confused look. "This is my office. I should be asking you that."

Roach took a look at his surroundings for the first time and realized he is in the Scot's office. _'Well, damn.' _

Soap looked at Roach's nervous attitude and then at his hand. The Scot smirked. "Ah, so you are the one who has been making Ghost throw a tantrum."

Roach flushed. "Uh, if you want to call it that, sir," the man gulped suddenly nervous around the Scot. _'Why am I flushing at the Captain's words? Maybe it's because of my cru—err, something else.' _Roach thought as the Captain made his way towards the Sergeant.

Roach didn't resister the Captain's presence until the Scot was pressed against him, a warm hand over his mouth and hot breath against his ear. Roach instantly turned red. _'. . . the hell?' _

"Don't move; keep quiet—don't even think about making a sound," Soap whispered into Roach's ear just as someone knocked on Soap's door.

"Captain?" A voice asked. Roach panicked. It was none other than Ghost at the Captain's door.

'_Things can't get worse,' _Roach thought.

"Aye?" Soap responded, in his normal tone.

"Have you seen Roach? He has something I want back."

Roach could see the smirk form on Soap's face, seeing how the man is six feet tall and Roach is a mere five feet five inches—he had to look way up.

"Yeah, I've seen Roach."

Said man looked at his Captain horrified; the Scot wouldn't turn him in . . . would he?

"Really?" Ghost asked, intrigued. "Where is he?"

Roach tensed. _'He's going to give me away now! That Bastard!' _

"I saw him in the mess hall earlier."

Roach mentally sighed and leaned against Soap. His Captain isn't a complete bastard after all.

"Hmm, that's funny; I was just in the mess hall. The bugger must be hiding in one of the trash cans. Thanks Captain," with those words, Ghost sped off to the mess hall.

After Ghost's footsteps faded, MacTavish released Roach and went back to his desk. Roach felt . . . odd after his Captain released him. He feels like, he didn't want the Captain to leave. _'I want him to hold me,' _Roach shook his head. _'No, I can't be having thoughts like that! I have a boyfriend— who doesn't pay attention to me.' _Roach sighed. Meat was always up Royce's ass— Roach understands that the two are best friends, but the Sergeant needs attention too; almost constantly as a matter of fact.

"Thanks for not ratting me out, sir," Roach said, relief flooding into his voice.

"No problem. I'm not that much of a cold hearted bastard."

Roach snickered. _'Could have fooled me!'_

"You know," Soap began, drawing Roach's attention. "You should really give Ghost his mask back."

"I know," Roach said. He sighed. The Sergeant should have never listened to Meat—he should know better. The man was about to leave Soap's office when an idea struck him. "Captain, could you do me a favor and give Roach his mask back for me?"

Soap rolled his eyes and took the mask. "Don't worry, I'll make something up."

Roach fully relaxed. "Thanks Captain."

"No problem. Oh, and Roach."

"Yeah?"

"Tell the others there is a meeting at fifteen hundred hours."

Roach smiled. "Can do Captain."

* * *

><p>"Why the hell are we here again?"<p>

"Just shut and be patient."

"Make me."

"Oh, I'll make you all right!"

Roach sighed. Archer and Toad were arguing again. _'No surprise,' _Roach thought as Meat slipped an arm around his waist and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Roach smiled, but that smile was short lived as Royce came over and diverted Meat's attention—again. Roach frowned. He can't win today.

"Alright ladies, shut the fuck up and listen," MacTavish said as he entered the briefing room, a stack of papers in his strong hands. The Scot dropped the papers onto the table with a loud thump. "I have new orders from Shepard."

The men cheered. They were finally going to go on a mission.

"Alright; a mission!" Toad exclaimed. "We haven't had one in ages!"

"Where are we going?" Royce asked. "Rio? Laos?"

Soap smirked. "The London Opera house. Boys, we're putting on a play."

The room fell silent. A play?

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Ghost exclaimed. "We're soldiers, not actors!"

"Well, we are now," Soap said.

"What play are we putting on?" Roach asked curiously. He has always been a fan of the theater.

Soap smirked again. "Andrew Lloyd Webber's: The Phantom of the Opera."

The men all looked at each other and nodded, at least it is a good play.

"That means we have to sing," Archer said.

Toad jumped up. "I can sing damn well!"

"Man, sit your ass down!" Archer exclaimed, pulling the sniper back into his seat.

"Alright, whatever," Ghost said while grabbing a sheet off of the top of the stack. "It looks like Shepard already assigned roles. Alright, you dumbasses; hold all complaints and noises until I finish reading off all the parts. Remember, we have two months to learn our lines, rehearse and get everything ready before Shepard and the others arrive on September 1st." Ghost cleared his throat and began: "The female lead of Christine Daae will be played by Roach—no surprise; the male lead of Phantom will be played by the Captain; Raoul will be played by Meat; Carlotta will be played by Royce; Madame Giry will be played by Toad; Meg will be played by myself—what?"

"Keep going, you nop head," Soap said, rolling his eyes.

Ghost frowned but continued: "Archer, Worm, Scarecrow, Ozone and Rook will be the ensemble; Peasant, Rocket, Chemo and Driver will work backstage; Price, Nikolai and Allen will work on lights and anyone else will be ushers."

The men erupted into protests.

"WHAT THE HELL, WHY DO I HAVE TO BE A WOMAN?"

"MOST OF US ARE PLAYING WOMAN, SO FUCK OFF!"

"DANCE, DANCE, DROP YOUR PANTS!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

The only one who said nothing was a certain Sergeant who was frozen and wide eyed. He had to play opposite of his crush (he's not going to deny it any longer) while his so called boyfriend, his superiors and anyone else watched. This was going to be a long two months.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: and there's the first chapter! :D I am so excited about this story and I can't wait to write more! I love P****hantom of the Opera. Nobody can beat my old high school's production of it! They were amazing~! :D **

**The first part of the chapter is necassary to explain Roach's developing crush on his Captain. Plot developement for the winning! XD**

**The roles relate to the men's relationship with each other and I highlight those relationships in the next chapter. **

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Drama in the Theater

**A/N: Hey guys! :D I am so excited about this story and I can't wait to post this! I have the entire story planned out already! I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I do! Oh and Price is now the director. Also, if you want to listen to the "The Mirror/Phantom of the Opera" (the original 1986 cast) I would encourage it! :D **

**Chapter summary: The gang rehearses the famous "The Mirror/Phantom of the Opera" scenes while tensions rise, drama ensues and relations are explained. This takes place two weeks after chapter 1. **

**Disclaimer: Call of Duty and The Phantom of the Opera are not mine! They belong to their respective owners. I am using Andrew Lloyd Webber's version. **

* * *

><p><span>Drama in the Theater<span>

_Six weeks until Opening Night_

Roach awoke to tweeting birds and bright sunlight. The young man groaned— it was too early to wake. Roach sighed. The first rehearsals are today and the blue eyed man is a bundle of nerves. He has to be intimate with Soap, on stage—in front of people. Roach bit his lip; it is going to be a long day.

The young Sergeant threw the covers off his body and glanced in the direction of his roommate, Chemo whom is still fast asleep. Roach shook his head and smiled—Chemo can sleep through anything, which is a bad thing considering the man is a soldier. Roach stood and tossed the covers onto his bed and made his way towards the shower.

* * *

><p>Roach emerged from the shower refreshed and ready to start the day. The Sergeant threw his clothes onto his bed and looked towards his roommate. Waking Chemo is his last favorite part of the day—the man sleeps like a rock! Roach sighed and picked up his cell phone. He knew one person who can wake anyone up.<p>

"Hullo?"

"Hey, Ghost. I need you to do me a favor."

"Depends? What's the favor?"

"I need you to help me wake Chemo."

". . . okay, I'll be right there."

"Thanks man."

Roach smiled as he hung up the phone. Ghost is his best friend and thankfully, the masked man is always willing to help him out.

A knock sounded on the door. Roach grabbed the door knob and opened the door revealing Ghost's figure. The masked man waved at his friend. "Yo, homes."

Roach snorted. "How American do you think you are?"

Ghost shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm more fly than you."

Roach chuckled as Ghost moved past him and stalked over to Chemo. Ghost frowned at the sleeping form. In order to awaken the black male, Ghost was going to have to get creative. The Briton glanced around the room—seeing as he found nothing hard enough to hit Chemo with, Ghost did the next best thing. The Brit backed up until his back was against the wall. Roach looked at Ghost confused. He wasn't going to do that . . . was he?

Ghost suddenly ran forward and jumped on Chemo yelling: "BANZAI!"

When Ghost's weight hit Chemo, the latter screamed and fell off the bed with a cry of: "WHAT THE HELL?"

Ghost busted out laughing at Chemo's reaction. Said male looked up and saw Ghost rolling around on his bed. "GHOST! THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"I DON'T KNOW! ASK MY MOTHER!" Ghost responded.

Roach began howling with laugher. Ghost is an asshole but a loveable one.

Chemo face palmed and stood, making his way to the shower. Ghost wiped the tears away from his eyes and relaxed on Chemo's bed. The Brit glanced at Roach. "So," Ghost began with a smirk. "You excited for your scene with Johnny-boy today?"

Roach flushed. Being Roach's best friend, Ghost made it his mission to know anything and everything about the younger male. Using his awesome spy skills, Ghost quickly found out that Roach had a school girl crush on the Captain.

"Shu-Shut up, you fool!" Roach exclaimed, red faced.

Ghost smirked. "Make me," he said with a chuckle and laughed when Roach dropped his head, knowing full well the younger make won't do anything. "Besides, I like the Captain better than that douche you all a boyfriend."

Roach sighed. It was a well-known fact that Ghost and Meat hated each other. When Roach informed his friend that he was dating Meat, Ghost asked a few police officers to put him in jail so he wouldn't kill the obnoxious man.

"Ghost, he's not that bad," Roach began.

"Not that bad? Boy, what kind of fantasy have you been living. He's a douche, the scum of the earth—the man fucks everything that moves. He better not have fucked you or I'll—"

"Ghost, we haven't had sex. He thinks I'm 'too innocent' or some bull shit like that," Roach said, rolling his eyes.

Ghost smirked. He knew for a fact the young Sergeant is anything but innocent. The boy's dancing for one, his drinking, smoking and fan service too. Ghost knew his friend is a catch and it is Ghost's job as Roach's self-proclaimed 'big brother' to protect him from the scum of the earth. Unfortunately, Ghost was too late to protect Roach from Meat.

"Besides, "Roach began, sitting next to Ghost. "I think he might break up with me soon."

Ghost gave Roach a confused look. "Why would you think that?"

Roach bit his lip. He knew Ghost was about to flip shit. "I think he's having an affair with Royce."

Ghost's silence made Roach nervous. Whenever the Brit was silent for too long, someone usually ended up stabbed. "Dump his sorry ass, Roach. Make him cry—hell, I'll do it for you!" Ghost moved to stand but Roach placed a hand on his arm.

"Ghost, please, don't make a scene. I really don't want to explain to the others why there's a dead body in your room."

"Oh, trust me; I wouldn't put the body in _my _room. I would stuff it in Royce's room. Sweet, sweet revenge," Ghost explained with a dangerous smirk.

Roach rolled his eyes. One day, he needs to sit Ghost down and explained to him that he shouldn't solve all of his problems with a gun . . . or knife . . . or his fists!

Chemo exited the bathroom and threw his clothes on top of Ghost. The latter, in turn, threw those clothes on the floor. "Come on, bitches, let's go to rehearsal and get this shit over with." The pair stood and followed Chemo to the London Opera house.

* * *

><p>"Okay, it looks like everyone is here, so let's begin rehearsal," Price said after taking attendance. The men groaned and Price frowned. "Stop being pussies and man up. Just get on stage and work it."<p>

Soap and Nikolai snickered behind their hands. Same old Price—he's always one to take charge.

"Today we will be rehearsing "The Mirror" and "The Phantom of the Opera" songs and scenes and . . . well, you guys get the picture—Soap! Roach! Meat! Get your asses on stage! Let's move, people!" Price said, clapping his hands.

Soap rolled his eyes at Price's antics as everyone took their places. Before heading backstage, the Scot noticed that Roach seemed a bit nervous. The Captain walked over to his Sergeant. "Hey," he called softly.

Roach tensed and turned towards the voice. A flush fell over his face as he looked into the eyes of his Captain. "Hey Captain," Roach said, his voice slightly squeaking.

"Are you feeling okay? You look a little red." Soap put his hand against Roach's forehead and compared the Sergeant's temperature to his own. "You don't have a fever . . . "

"Don't worry, sir. I'll be fine. I'm just a little nervous, is all," Roach explained while forcing himself to calm down.

Soap smiled. "Don't worry, Roach. You'll be fine. I believe in you, alright."

Roach thought his heart was going to explode the Captain's words. _'Don't faint, don't faint, don't faint!' _Roach repeated to himself as he returned the Captain's smile. "Alright."

"Good, now go get 'em!" With those words, Soap left Roach to take his place.

Roach took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He walked on stage and took his place in front of the vanity. He picked up one of the brush props and began brushing his short brown hair.

Soon the music to the song "The Mirror" began playing. Roach heard Soap's voice recite his lines:

"_Insolent boy, this slave of fashion,  
>Basking in your glory!<br>Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor,  
>Sharing in my triumph!"<em>

Roach took a deep breath and sang, cursing himself for being a soprano:

"_Angel, I hear you.  
>Speak, I listen.<br>Stay by my side,  
>Guide me.<em>

_Angel, my soul was weak,_  
><em>Forgive me.<em>  
><em>Enter at last, Master."<em>

Soap's voice began again:

"_Flattering child, you shall know me.  
>See why in shadow I hide.<br>Look at your face in the mirror.  
>I am there, inside!" <em>

Roach turned towards a large box with a curtain covering it, their lame attempt at a mirror. The Sergeant gulped, he knew Soap is standing behind that curtain, ready to pull him into "the mirror." The brown haired man cleared his thoughts and began singing:

"_Angel of Music, guide and guardian,  
>Grant to me your glory.<br>Angel of Music, hide no longer.  
>Come to me, strange Angel."<em>

Roach heard someone in the audience gasp, obviously drawn in by the performance. Roach ignored them and focused on the task at hand.

"_I am your Angel of Music.  
>Come to me, Angel of Music."<em>

At that last line, Soap's large hand slowly appeared from behind the curtain. Roach froze, he is completely focused, absorbed by his Captain's deep singing voice, laced with his Scottish accent.

"_Whose is that voice?" _Meat said, speaking his lines as Raoul perfectly as he pretended to try an open the door. "_Who is that in there?"_

Roach ignored Meat and began slowly walking towards Soap, nothing else mattered to the Sergeant—he is completely focused on Soap.

"_I am your Angel of Music."_

Roach slowly lifted his hand and walked slowly towards Soap.

"_Christine! Christine!" _Meat called.

"_Come to me, Angel of Music!" _

Once Soap sang the last word, Roach gently took his Captain's hand and allowed himself to be pulled behind the curtain, just as Meat bursts through the doors.

The stage went dark as the 141 soldiers clapped and hollered. Roach could have sworn he heard Ghost yelling but the young man is in a trance. He and his Captain were still lightly holding hands and his Captain is giving him a soft look. Roach could feel the flush covering his face.

Chemo gave the pair the signal and the two quickly took their places on a homemade row boat as the music for "The Phantom of the Opera" began playing.

The curtain lifted and Roach began singing:

"_In sleep he sang to me,  
>In dreams he came.<br>That voice which calls to me,  
>And speaks my name<br>And do I dream again?  
>For now I find,<br>The Phantom of the Opera is here,  
>Inside my mind"<em>

This whole song is ironic to Roach for he had been having dreams about his lovely Captain as of late. They are actually beginning to scare him with how vivid they are. Roach cleared his mind and focused on his Captain's voice:

_Sing once again with me,  
>Our strange duet.<br>"My power over you,  
>Grows stronger yet.<br>And though you turn from me,  
>To glance behind.<br>The Phantom of the Opera is there,  
>Inside your mind."<em>

Roach took a breath and began singing:

"_Those who have seen your face,  
>Draw back in fear.<br>I am the mask you wear."_

"_It's me they hear." _Soap picked up where Roach left off.

"_My/your spirit and my/your voice,  
>In one combined.<br>The Phantom of the Opera is here/there  
>Inside yourmy mind"_

Soap and Roach had harmonized on that last verse and to the American, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. He barely registered Archer and Toad off stage signing: "_He's there, the Phantom of the Opera! Beware, The Phantom of The Opera!_"

After Archer and Toad finished, Soap began singing once more:

"_In all your fantasies  
>You always knew<br>That man and mystery"_

"_Were both in you" _Roach sang following Soap.

The two harmonized again:

"_And in this labyrinth  
>Where night is blind<br>The Phantom of the opera is there/here  
>Inside yourmy mind"_

The two stepped off the boat and into the Phantom's lair.

"_Sing my Angel of Music" _Soap sang as he stood behind Roach.

"_He's there," _Roach sang as Soap wrapped his arms around the Sergeant's waist from behind. "_The Phantom of the Opera!" _Roach began singing a little higher.

As Soap began encouraging Roach to sing, Roach's voice rose higher and higher until Roach belted out the last note, a hushed silence falling over the theater until Soap began singing the last verse.

"_I have brought you,  
>To the seat of sweet music's throne.<br>To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music,  
>Music.<br>You have come here.  
>For one purpose and one alone.<br>Since the moment I first heard you sing,  
>I have needed you with me to serve me, to sing,<br>For my music.  
>My music"<em>

By the end of the verse, Soap was gently holding Roach's hands within his own. The Captain's gaze gently bore into the Sergeant's. They aren't sure who moved first but suddenly, the two connected their lips together—their mouths instantly molding. Roach didn't register the gasps of surprise as he wrapped his arms around his Captain's neck and Soap encircled his arms around Roach's lithe waist. Roach titled his head back to deepen the kiss.

After what seemed like forever, the two parted, slightly panting. Roach gazed into Soap's eyes seeing adoration and (something he rarely sees in Meat's eyes) love. Roach blushed. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw mostly everyone's shocked faces. Ghost looked proud and Meat looked furious. Roach inwardly smirked—he leaned up and kissed Soap again, drinking in the Scot's scent.

While all this was going on, the pen in Meat's hand snapped. Someone is going to pay—BIG TIME.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AHHH! This was a beast of a chapter to type but I enjoyed every minute of it! :D I love writing this story so much! **

**Okay, so with the relationships: Ghost and Roach are best friends, Roach and Meat have a crumbling relationship and Roach and Soap have obvious feelings for each other now. XD This is turning out to be one big soap OPERA! Ha! XD Lame joke, ignore me. **

**The Lyrics are from lyrics mode . com (no spaces)**

**Please review and let me know what you think! :D **


	3. Confessions Revealed

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I usually don't update this fast, but my ideas for this story are rolling out! I'm just so excited that I can't wait to share this with all of you! :D This chapter takes place on the same day as chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: You get it by now . . . I hope.**

* * *

><p><span>Confessions Revealed<span>

_After rehearsal_

"Alright, everybody, great performance!" Price said, praising the men. "Now, get the fuck out of my sight—my soaps are on!"

Everyone laughed as they exited the theater—Price can be a lot like an old man sometimes.

Ghost sped up his exit so he could catch a moment with Roach—the masked man desperately wanted to ask his friend about the kiss . . . which isn't scripted. _'Maybe Roachy boy was just caught up in the moment . . . 'Ghost_ thought. Then, he smirked. _'Or maybe that bug is finally taking my advice! Way to make a move, buddy!' _

The masked male noticed his buddy up ahead, walking by himself. "ROACH!" Ghost shouted, startling a few people around him.

Roach stopped walking and turned to see his best friend's figure running towards him. When Ghost was closing in on Roach, he smiled. "Hey, Ghost. I was going to wait for you outside—"

Ghost cut his friend off by grabbing his arm and pulling him through the auditorium's double doors.

"H-Hey! Ghost! What the hell?" Roach yelled as Ghost pulled the male into the women's bathroom.

Ghost let Roach go and began pacing back and forth—trying to think of some way to bring up the kiss. Meanwhile, poor Roach was giving his friend a confused look, not at all knowing what the man is planning . . . or why they're in the woman's bathroom.

"Ghost?" Roach began. "Is something the mat—"

"Why did you kiss MacTavish?" Ghost asked suddenly, cutting his friend off.

Roach faltered. That's what has gotten Ghost's panties in a twist?

"Why?" Roach repeated. "Because it was scripted—"

"No, it wasn't, it isn't and it never will be," Ghost bit back. "Now, tell me why, because . . . "

Roach bit his lip, fearful of his friend's wrath. "Because . . ."

"Because . . . I have never been more proud of you!" Ghost clapped his hands together and jumped in the air.

"Huh?" Roach said confused as he watched his friend to a party dance.

"Ha-ha! You should have seen the look on Meat's face when you kissed MacTavish a second time! I _howled _with laughter!" Ghost said nothing but glee evident in his voice.

"You're not mad?"

"Mad? Why the hell would I be mad? I've wanted you to break up with that sorry son of a bitch since you first told me you were dating him! Today—is a good day!"

Roach gave his friend a funny look as the man began dancing again. "Ghost, you're weird."

"It's never bothered me before!" Ghost exclaimed while still dancing.

Roach rolled his eyes and smiled. "Ghost—Ghost! Calm down before you hurt yourself!"

Ghost stopped dancing and looked at his friend. "Seriously though! Tell me! Why'd you kiss him? Is it because he's Scottish? Because I have a really good MacTavish impression I think you'll enjoy—"

"Ghost!" Roach exclaimed with a laugh. "One question at a time, please!"

"Okay, okay," Ghost said. "Is he a good kisser? Because I've heard around the grapevine that MacTavish's mouth can make a person do anything."

Roach rolled his eyes and smiled. "Yes, I can first handedly say that the Captain is a good kisser."

Ghost giggled, which is so unlike the Brit, Roach had to a double take to make sure he heard right. "Alright, I can see why you went back for seconds!"

Roach blushed and lightly hit the smiling male. "Shut up, you fool."

Ghost did nothing but smile. "So, now spill, homie—why did you kiss MacTavish?"

Roach paused for a moment and thought. Why did he kiss the Captain? "I guess . . . well, being on stage, the moment was just perfect: having my hands in his; his gentle touch; his loving gaze . . . just the feeling of being in the Captain's presence— being one with him on stage an—" Roach stopped speaking and covered his mouth with his hands. Tears began forming in his eyes and running down his face. The twenty-two year old stepped backwards until his back hit the wall. He then, slid to the ground—his best friend at his side immediately.

"Roach? What's—"

"I'm in love," Roach sniffled.

Ghost threw his friend a confused look. "I'm sorry, but what?"

"I'm in love with MacTavish, Ghost," Roach explained, wiping away the tears that fell. "That's why; I kissed him—both times."

"Both? I thought you only—"

"It just seemed like it," Roach whined, his bleary eyes gazing into his friend's sympathetic ones. "But, I moved first." The American sniffled again, wiping his face. "Dammit. And now I can't stop crying—"

Ghost gave his friend a pitying look. Ever since the younger male joined the Task Force, his life has been nothing but hell. The masked male made a decision—he is about to do something totally out of character.

Roach's eyes widened as Ghost (of all people) pulled the young man into an embrace. "W-What-?"

"Don't question it," Ghost said in a soothing voice. "Just go ahead and cry until you're content."

Roach sniffled and settled into his friend's embrace, just as the tears started flowing again.

All the while, the two friends were unaware of a lingering figure outside of the woman's bathroom, listening to everything that was discussed.

* * *

><p>Meat sighed angrily. Roach was supposed to meet him in his room an hour after rehearsal and it has already been an hour and a half! Roach is lucky that Meat is a nice guy—okay, so maybe that's a lie, but the man is still loyal!<p>

The muscled man gave a sigh of relief when his bedroom door opened and revealed Roach's small figure. Meat stood and hugged Roach just as the younger male shut the door. "Hey," Meat said lovingly.

Roach gave a small smile. "Hey," he said hugging Meat back.

The two sat down on Meat's bed, Roach in the other man's arms. "So, would you like to explain to me why you're late?"

Roach tensed but quickly relaxed. "Ghost got ahold of me after practice. He wanted to discuss our weekend plans and I guess we lost track of time."

Meat hummed and gave Roach a kiss on his cheek. "Would you also like to explain that kiss onstage earlier, as well?"

Roach gulped. He knew Meat was going to ask about that. "It was scripted," Roach lied.

"But, I thought it—"

"No, it is written in mine and MacTavish's scripts only that we are supposed to kiss at the end of "The Phantom of the Opera" song. We weren't supposed to until opening night to surprise everyone, but we got caught in the moment," Roach lied again.

Meat hummed again. "Oh, I see. I get you. I understand how it is to get caught up in the moment."

"So, you're not mad?"

Meat shook his head. "Nah, you're just being a good actor. That's all." The male smiled.

Roach gave Meat a forced smile. _'Yeah, acting . . . right.' _

* * *

><p>Later that night, Roach found himself standing on one of the numerous balconies located on the Task Force base. The cool night breezed blew through Roach's light brown hair, causing the man to sigh. All day, the Sergeant has been a mess of nerves. Roach dug into his pocket and pulled out is box of cigarettes; he pulled one out and went to go find his lighter—only to discover he didn't have it. Roach frowned. He was always forgetting that dammed thing, a bad habit for a smoker. The blue eyed man turned to fetch his lighter, when he heard a voice call to him from below:<p>

"Hey Rapunzel, will you let down you're long hair?"

Roach's eye twitched. Ghost is decided to mess with him, huh? We'll see. The Sergeant leaned over the railing to tell Ghost off, when instead, he came face to face with his Captain—the Scottish male giving the young American a cheeky grin. Roach puffed his cheeks out. "Nah, I don't think so," Roach teased. "Why don't you use the stairs old man?"

Soap frowned but began walking up the stairs no less. "And for the record, you cheeky bastard, I'm only four years older than you."

Roach grinned. "I know."

Soap sighed. The Sergeant knew how to push his buttons. The Scot noticed the American had an unlit cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "Need a light?"

Roach nodded and Soap pulled out his lighter. The Scot lit the cigarette for Roach and then stashed his lighter. Roach took a grateful drag and blew the smoke out. He sighed just as Soap pulled out one of his own cigarettes and placed it in his mouth.

Roach looked as his Captain, confused as to why the Scot put away his lighter when he was just going to smoke. He sighed and closed his eyes. The Task Force men make no sense.

When Roach opened his eyes, the Scot was lighting his cigarette with the one in Roach's mouth. The Sergeant's heart nearly stopped—having his face so close to his Captain's brought back pleasant memories of what happened earlier at rehearsal. It took all of Roach's will power to not jump his Captain right then and there.

Soap pulled away. The male took a drag from his cig and blew out the smoke. "So, Price was like a dictator today, huh?"

Roach snapped out his thoughts. "Huh?"

Soap chuckled, amused by Roach's expression. "I said: Price was like a dictator today."

Roach blinked. "Uh, yeah; Hail Price."

Soap chuckled again, placing his cig in his mouth. "Roach, you are one strange bloke." The Scot took a drag and blew out the smoke, watching it blow away with the breeze.

Roach also took a drag and blew out the smoke, the nicotine helping the Sergeant keep his cool . . . or what is left of it. Roach sighed and looked at the stars. "The stars . . ."

Soap looked at the sky, wondering what the Sergeant is so transfixed with. "Yeah, what about the stars?"

"They're pretty tonight."

"Not as pretty as your eyes."

Roach blushed and looked at his Captain, who is stepping on his cigarette successfully putting it out. "What?" Roach asked in a whisper.

Soap looked into Roach's eyes. "I said," the Scot began stepping closer to Roach. "That your eyes are pretty."

Roach looked into the eyes of his Captain and saw nothing but raw honesty. _'Meat would never say something like that to me . . .' _Being here with the Captain on this cool summer night and hearing his words made Roach lose it; the American closed the distance between himself and the Scot and slammed their lips together—his arms instantly going around Soap's neck.

Soap responded instantly, his strong arms going around the American's waist as they kissed. The Scot's tongue exploring the American's mouth, drinking in the moans the Sergeant gave.

The need to breathe came and the two parted panting. Roach gazed lovingly into his Captain's eyes and said something he knew he wouldn't regret:

"_I want you," _Roach confessed, as Soap placed their foreheads together. _"I want you so bad—it hurts." _

Soap smiled. "Really?" he responded, his grip tightening on Roach's waist. "And here, I thought I was the only one."

Roach paused. _'Did he just say what I think he said?' _the Sergeant thought as his lips ghosted over Soap's. "Are you serious? Since when?"

Soap snorted. "Ever since I first met you, you crazy bloke."

Roach frowned. "But when you first met me, I fell off the bus and face planted into the ground."

Soap rolled his eyes, his gazed remained soft. "I know, I thought you were an adorable idiot . . . and I still think that way."

Roach's heart soared. _'All-All this time . . .' _

"My only regret is that I didn't make a move sooner."

Roach looked into his Captain's eyes. "Well, I'm here now," Roach said, briefly kissing the Scot.

"What about Meat?" Soap asked his lustful gaze boring into Roach's own.

"What about him?" Roach asked before connecting their lips together in a fierce kiss.

The two parted after what seemed like hours. They bore into each other's eyes—each knowing what they wanted to do next.

"Bedroom?"

"Lead the way."

Soap took Roach's hand and led the American to his quarters. The Scot quickly ushered Roach inside before shutting the door and shoving Roach against it, connecting their mouths once again. Clothes were carelessly removed (leaving both men in their boxers) as Soap laid Roach down on his bed and attacked the younger man's neck, earning delicious moans from him. Roach latched onto Soap's faux hawk as the older man moved his assault downwards, placing open-mouthed kisses onto Roach's torso.

Roach moaned loudly and arched his back, not even paying any mind that someone could hear his infidelity. The Sergeant nearly screamed when his Captain dipped his tongue into Roach's naval. Soap paused at the waistband of Roach's boxers and glanced into the Sergeant's eyes, silently asking for permission. Roach rolled his hips, his crotch gently brushing against Soap's nose, telling the Scot all he needs to know.

Soap quickly pulled off their boxers and tossed them into a corner. The Scot placed three fingers against Roach's mouth. "Suck," he commanded.

Roach pulled the fingers into his mouth, coating them with as much saliva as he can. The Sergeant enjoyed watching Soap's gaze turn almost feral. The American nearly came on the spot! Soap removed his fingers from the sweet cavern and watched as Roach spread his legs wide.

The Scot smirked. "Gary," he said in a voice. "You're acting like a little whore, aren't you?"

Roach shivered at Soap's words. "Just shut up and fuck me," he commanded. The American moaned as Soap jammed his three fingers into Roach's entranced. Roach adjusted quickly and began thrusting against the Scot's fingers. Soap removed his fingers and spat on his palm, coating his cock with his spit. "Gary, this will hurt . . . A whole lot. Are you ready?"

Roach nodded. Soap slowly pushed in, both men moaning at the feeling of being complete. After pushing in to the hilt, Soap paused and allowed for Roach to adjust to his size. A few minutes later, Roach wiggled his hips and Soap began slowly thrusting in and out of the American.

The Sergeant moaned loudly, his body being filled with pain and pleasure. Soap covered Roach's mouth with his own, muffling the wonderful noises.

The American broke the kiss moments later as complete pleasure overtook his senses. Roach nearly screamed and arched against Soap. The Scot smirked and angled himself to hit Roach's spot with every thrust.

With his prostate being hit every time, Roach didn't last for long and he came, screaming Soap's name. A few thrusts later and Soap came inside Roach, moaning his name. The two panted coming down from their high. Soap smiled and pulled out of Roach, collapsing next to the man. Roach curled into his Captain and laid his head on the Scot's well-built chest. Roach gave a content sigh as Soap lightly ran his fingers through the American's hair.

"John?"

Soap smiled, hearing his name from the American's mouth. "Yes, Gary?"

"I love you."

Soap smiled again. "I love you too, Gary. So much."

Roach gave a tried smile and cuddled to his Captain. He didn't expect to lose his virginity to the Scot, but the Sergeant is glad that he waited . . . because everything feels right—oh so right.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Meat was settled on his bed tossing a ball up and down. The twenty-five year old sighed. Roach was acting strange earlier and Meat didn't know how to help is adorable boyfriend out!<p>

Meat sighed as the door opened and his roommate appeared. Meat smiled and waved to Royce. Maybe his best friend could help him solve the "Roach problem." The American was about to speak up, when he noticed the distressed look on Royce's face.

"Hey Royce, what's wrong? Something happen?"

Royce bit his lip; he isn't sure how to break the news to his friend. Royce took a deep breath and leaned against the door. "Meat, I heard something earlier, that I think you might be interested in . . ."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: dundunduuuuuun! The drama continues on! **

**D'aww~! Ghost is such a loyal friend! :D **

**Dibs on Money reviewed earlier and said that my fic reminds her of Degrassi and when I was typing this earlier I realized—she's right! I can totally see this happening on Degrassi! XD**

**This was another beast of a chapter—almost 3 straight hours of typing! That's insane! Even for me! Even still, I am very proud of this chapter and I can't wait to share more of my story! I am so proud!**

**Reviews make me smile! :D **


	4. Rehearsal: Part 1

**A/N: Hullo everyone! :D I'm here with another update! Even though I'm not feeling too great, I really just can't stay away from this story. I have so many ideas! :D This chapter will be spilt into 2 parts! Enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer: CoD isn't mine! Neither is the Phantom of the Opera! **

**As a side note, I am writing Scene 10, Act 1 of Phantom of the Opera: the Roof. In this scene, Raoul and Christine flee the Phantom's rage by going to the roof and there, they realize their feelings for each other—I, however, am going to do something a little different. XP**

**As a reminder: **

**Christine— Roach**

**Phantom— Soap**

**Raoul—Meat **

* * *

><p><span>Rehearsal: Part 1<span>

_One month until opening night_

Six a.m.

"John? Oh John? Where are you?" Roach called. The young Sergeant awoke to an empty bed and has been searching for his older lover ever since. Roach sighed. "The Base is larger than I remember." The American placed his hands on his hips.

"This base is only large when you're searching for something," a voice said from behind.

Roach turned to see none other than Soap walking towards him— the bastard.

"Hey," Roach said, meeting Soap halfway and giving the Scottish male a kiss. "I've been looking for you. Where have you been?"

"Price called: Toad got his foot caught in the toilet again," Soap answered, rolling his eyes.

Roach chuckled. "And let me guess, Archer just took pictures?"

"Aye and he flushed! Crazy the both of them; I was on my way back when I noticed you wandering around." Soap gave Roach a chaste kiss. "What are you doing wandering anyway?"

The American smiled and kissed the Scot. "It was cold without you."

Soap smirked. "What? Did you miss me?"

"I did."

Soap tightened his hold around Roach's waist. "You're a little bug, you know that?" the Scot cooed affectionately.

Roach gave Soap a long kiss. "I know," the Sergeant said with a smile as Soap swung his left arm around the brunet's shoulders. "So, we have rehearsal today, don't we?" he asked as his right arm wrapped snuggly around the Scot's waist.

"Aye," Soap answered. "Crazy the lot of it; what the hell Shepard is thinking, I have no idea. A play? Bah!"

Roach chuckled as he laced their fingers together. Soap is a hoot even when he isn't trying to be! "It's not so bad—I do get to kiss you after all."

Soap snorted. "That is a plus," he smiled.

Roach leaned against Soap, enjoying the feeling of being pressed against the older male. The American sighed, he couldn't be happier right now—except, he still had to find some way to break it off with Meat. The fellow American has been avoiding Roach for the last three weeks and he has no idea why! Nothing is ever going to get done if Meat keeps acting like this!

'_He's probably too busy having fun with Royce,' _Roach thought with disgust.

"Something wrong, Lad?" Soap asked.

Roach looked at his lover's concerned expression and smiled. "Nothing's wrong. I've just been thinking is all."

"Should I be worried?" the Scot teased.

Roach smiled and playfully bumped his lover. "Not one bit."

* * *

><p>"Okay, people, let's go! I don't have all day!" Price yelled, trying to get the men to focus. "Today, we are rehearsing "The Roof" scene! Now, Meat! Roach! Soap! Onstage now! The sooner we get done, the sooner I can take my nap!"<p>

Soap snickered behind his hand while Nikolai outright snorted. Price is still sour that he was woken up at four a.m. because Toad got his foot caught in the toilet.

Roach sighed. This is the scene where Raoul and Christine get intimidate with each other. _'What I wouldn't give to have a scene with Johnny instead!' _The American turned to the audience and saw Ghost give him the thumbs up. Roach smiled and waved to his best friend. The Brit has been ecstatic for the last 3 weeks—ever since Roach spilled that he is dating MacTavish. _'Half the time, I think Ghost is happier about my new relationship more than I am!' _Roach snickered. That is so like Ghost!

Soap placed a hand on Roach's shoulder. "Knock 'em dead."

Roach smiled and covered Soap's hand with his own. "That's all I ever do."

Soap chuckled as he took his place. Roach smiled and then sighed as he turned to face Meat on their makeshift roof. The young American analyzed the other man's features, but couldn't read his expression. _'Well, that's a bust.' _Roach thought.

"Places people!" Price yelled.

"Ready to do this?" Meat asked Roach, speaking to the brunet for the first time in 3 weeks.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Roach responded, hoping that his voice didn't sound bitter.

"And . . . not yet . . . not yettttt—ACTION!" Price yelled, startling Nikolai who was standing next to him.

"I don't get paid enough for this," Nikolai mumbled.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why have you brought us here?" <em>Meat said in a panicked voice sliding to his role perfectly.

"_Don't take me back there!" _Roach pleaded as Christine.

"_We must return!" _Meat urged again.

"_He'll kill me!" _Roach yelled.

"_Be still now . . ." _

"_The Phantom of the Opera will kill . . ." _Roach said in a whisper. Even though his character was supposed to be afraid of Phantom, all Roach wanted to do was go down and snog is lover. The American inwardly smirked. That would be very nice indeed.

"_This phantom is a fable . . . Believe me . . . There is no Phantom of the Opera . . ." _Meat (as Raoul) tried again.

"_Raoul, I've been there - to his world of unending night . . . To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness . . . darkness . . . Raoul, I've seen him! Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face? So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face, in that darkness . . . darkness . . ." _Roach said, trying to get Meat's character to believe him—or her. _"But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound . . . In that night there was music in my mind . . . And through music my soul began to soar! And I heard as I'd never heard before . . ." _Roach was smiling by the end of the second half of his speech. All the younger man could think about is Soap. Roach frowned as he said his next lines: _"Yet in his eyes all the sadness of the world . . . Those pleading eyes, that both threaten and adore . . ." _

Soap and Meat spoke at the same time, the former echoing Meat's words: _"Christine . . . . Christine . . . ." _

Roach and Meat then looked into each other's eyes. At this point in the scene, Raoul and Christine are supposed to realize their feelings, kiss and then go on with the rest of the play. The only problem: Roach doesn't want to kiss Meat—even if he is acting because . . . Roach doesn't love Meat.

"_No more talk of darkness, Forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you - my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry -your tears. I'm here,  
>with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you . . ."<em>

Roach resisted the urge to snort at those words. Meat is the last person who would want to protect everybody. He hates comforting people, he never lets Roach do anything fun and he would never guide Roach—he'd let the American wander around aimlessly for an hour before helping him.

"_Say you love me," _Roach said with some bitterness. _"Every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime . . . Say you need me with you, now and always . . . promise me that all you say is true - that's all I ask of you . . ." _Hell, that's all Roach ever asked of Meat, but did he ever get anything in return—no. _"All I want is freedom, a world with no more night . . . and you  
>always beside me to hold me and to hide me . . ." <em>The American almost gagged. He was sick of Meat's shit and ready to get out of this relationship.

"_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . . Iet me lead you from your solitude . . . Say you need me with you here, beside you . . . anywhere you go, let me go too - Christine, that's all I ask of you . . ." _

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . . say the word and I will follow you . . ." _Roach responded.

"_Love me - that's all I ask of you . . ." _Roach and Meat said at the same time.

Now, the part Roach is most dreading—the kiss. Meat slowly leaned towards Roach his eyes closing. The young man panicked. He didn't want to kiss Meat! At the last second Roach averted his head so he faced the audience as Meat kissed his cheek. Roach locked eyes with Ghost as the latter gave Roach a "what the fuck?" look. Roach tried talking to his best friend through his eyes. _'Come on, Ghost! You can do it.' _

A look of understanding crossed Ghost's features and Roach smiled. _'That a boy!'_

"Roach!"Meat hissed. "What are you doing?"

"Um, acting?"Roach responded.

Ghost snorted, earning the masked male several strange looks.

Meat rolled his eyes. "Ha-ha. Very funny but, seriously. What are you doing? You're supposed to kiss me."

"Well, maybe I don't want to kiss you," Roach responded, annoying lacing his voice.

"Oh SNAP!" Ghost yelled, earning the male several more looks.

"You know, you're being a really bad partner—not even wanting to kiss your own boyfriend at all." Meat said.

"Excuse me?" Roach said, raising his eyebrow.

"Come to think of it, you've always been a horrible boyfriend," Meat continued ignoring the stares and gasps from the other men.

Something inside Roach snapped. "Oh, _I'm _a horrible boyfriend—do you know how much of a FUCKING HYPOCRITE YOU ARE? DEAR LORD, I DON'T THINK I'VE EVER MET A MORE SELFISH ASSHOLE THAN YOU!"

"Uh, Roach, calm down," Meat tried.

"NO! I will not calm down! You're always trying to get me to do what you and I've HAD IT! I'm sick of being ordered around by you, you selfish bastard! It's always about what YOU want; what makes YOU happy! Have you even once considered to stop and think about MY feelings for once? No, you haven't you prick!"

"Uh, Roach . . . people are staring."

"GOOD! Let them stare! Now, they can see what a pussy you really are! I need a man, Meat, not a little girl!"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, we're over—done—no fucking more!"

"You're breaking up with me?"

"DUH!" Roach yelled, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Uh, huh, well, little miss "I'm so popular," there's never going to anyone who loves you more than I did," Meat bit back.

"I've already found someone who loves me, you douche bag. I'm already seeing him."

"You—You were having an affair!"

"Yeah. What? You didn't notice I was a little happier? That I had a little bounce in my step?" Roach snorted. "You really are a moron."

"What— ?"

"So, let me say this loud and clear," Roach said, looking Meat square in the eye. "Fuck you and fuck this. I refuse to play opposite your ass!" With those words, Roach stormed off the stage leaving behind a stunned Task Force. Ghost, loyally followed his friend through the auditorium doors.

Price and Nikolai shared a look, the latter saying: "Holy shit, dude."

* * *

><p>"Roach," Ghost called as he ran up and down the hallways of the London Opera House searching for his friend. As he ran by the downstairs woman's bathroom, Ghost heard sobbing. The male paused and opened the door, revealing the distraught form of Roach lying on the bathroom floor. Ghost walked inside and sat down next to his friend's crying form. The Brit began stroking his friend's hair in a manner he knew the man liked.<p>

Roach sniffled. "I can't believe I just did that," he whined. "Now, everyone is going to hate me."

"No, they won't," Ghost cooed. "They won't think anything of it— Meat's a dick and everyone knows it."

"But, still—"

"Roach, no 'buts,' you hear. Look, you don't have to worry about that asshole any longer, alright? MacTavish will protect you and keep you safe. You've got a good guy now Roach. And I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself."

The American sat up and looked into his friends eyes. Roach smiled as he wiped the tears away from his face. "Thanks, Ghost."

Ghost shrugged. "It's what I'm here for—moral support and to kick a few asses . . . or two."

"Or three?" Roach asked.

"Or four." Ghost said with a smirk as the two fell into their usual banter.

Roach smiled. "We should head back n—"

The American was cut off by the sound of two banging noises.

"Were those . . . gunshots?" Ghost asked with a confused look.

"I think so . . ." Roach began. Then, it dawned on him. Meat and John were in the same room together. "John . . . JOHN! Ghost, come on! We have to go!" Roach grabbed his friend by the wrist and quickly dragged him out of the bathroom running at full speed—and already fearing the worst . . .

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger! XD**

**This actually took me a couple of days to write because I am still sick and I don't want to push myself. Now, that this chapter is out, I shall be returning to my fic trade. XP**

**I got the script from this website: www . allmusicals . com / lyrics / phantomoftheoperascript / thephantomoftheoperascript . htm (no spaces obviously)**

**As I said before, I divided the roof scene up. If you wish to read the full scene or any other and the link DOESN'T WORK, please PM me and I will send it to you! :D **

**Please review as always! :D **


	5. Rehearsal: Part 2

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! DX I was distracted by reading fanfics, Facebook and Big Time Rush. :P But! I'm back with the next chapter! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own call of duty of Phantom of the Opera.**

* * *

><p><span>Rehearsal: Part 2<span>

Meat stared at Roach as he watched the male storm out of the auditorium with Ghost in tow. The American sighed, not believing Roach just broke up with him in front of the entire Task Force. Meat turned and glared at his Captain, remembering what Royce said a few weeks ago . . .

_**Flashback**_

_"Hey Royce, what's wrong? Something happen?"_

_"Meat, I heard something earlier, that I think you might be interested in . . ."_

"_Oh really? What about?" _

"_It is about Roach." _

_Meat sat up and gave Royce a concerned look. "Is he okay? Is something wrong?"_

_Royce nodded and took a deep breath. "Don't be mad, but I overheard him talking with Ghost and . . ." _

"_And . . ." Meat prompted, curious. _

"_I heard him say he is in love with MacTavish," Royce said in one breath. _

_Meat froze. Roach, his Roach, is . . . in love . . . with MacTavish? "Impossible." _

"_Meat, I heard him. I swear," Royce pleaded, trying to get his friend to understand. "I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to see you hurt, but it is something you have to know about. What if he tries to have an affair?"_

"_Roach? An affair? Please, the boy is afraid of Raccoons. He doesn't have the balls to have an affair. Everything will be fine, Royce, you'll see," Meat said giving his friend a reassuring smile. _

_Royce smiled back. "For your sake, I hope so." _

_**End flashback**_

Meat grit his teeth and fought back the urge to growl. The American is going to have his revenge on the Captain. Meat stalked over to the Scot who is having a conversation with Price and harshly shoved him forward. "What the fuck is your problem?" Meat yelled.

Soap recovered from the shove and turned to face the angry American. "And what the fuck is yours? Shoving me like a piece of furniture! Boy, do you know who you're messing with?"

"I do," Meat growled. "I'm messing with the man who has _the balls _to steal my boyfriend!"

Soap's eyebrow's raised. _'Well, shit,' _the Scot thought. "And what if I did, hmm? What would you do? Oh wait, you would just crawl back to your little fuck buddy, Royce!"

"What?" Meat shouted.

"Oh don't even try to deny it," Soap spat at the angered American.

"Uh, Soap," Price said, trying to reason with the angered Scot. "Maybe you should calm down—"

"Back off, Old Man," Soap said as nicely as possibly. To Meat, he said: "Everybody knows you never liked Roach—you used him like a bloody con artist! And for what gain?"

"You shut your mouth!" Meat shouted. "You have no idea what kind of relationship we had!"

"Oh really?" Soap inquired. "Then, how come I found Roach sitting alone and_ bawling _on your six month anniversary? How come I found the Teddy Bear that Roach gave you for your birthday in the garbage? How come Roach confided in _me _every time he felt underappreciated in your so called _"perfect relationship"?_ Face it Meat, your nothing but a liar and a cheater!"

"Oh please, you're one to fucking talk about cheating!" Meat said. "I know everything! I know how you turned my boyfriend against me by sleeping with him, you sick fuck! I know all about your little_ affair! _You bastard! You stole the one thing, _the one person who made me happy!" _

"Listen to yourself!" Soap shouted at the American. "All I hear is "me, me, me"! That's what we all ever hear! Have you ever once considered Roach's feelings? What he wants to do? His hopes or dreams? How he is feeling? Have you once felt anything for someone other than yourself?"

The room fell deathly silent as Soap finished talking. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Everyone remained still—afraid that if they moved, it would set one of the angered men off. Price and Nikolai shared a look; the pair has never, _ever,_ seen Soap so angry before. Price instantly started fearing for Meat's life—with the state Soap is in, who knows how long the Scot will keep it together.

"Judging by your silence," Soap said, bitterly. "I guess that is a no. He deserves so much better than a _punk _like you."

"You have no idea what you're talking about; you know nothing of us—of what we had," Meat said again, his voice barley a whisper.

The room fell silent again as Price held his breath, afraid of what might happen next; the Brit knew that one of the two is about to snap. The only problem is—the man doesn't know which one. For everyone's sake, Price is hoping that neither of them does.

"I hate you . . ." Meat whispered.

Soap gave the male a confused look. "I'm sorry?"

"I hate you . . . so _fucking_ much," Meat said louder, making sure that Soap and everyone else could hear him. "You ruined _everything_ . . . you stole my love and now . . ." Meat paused and fumbled with something behind his back. "I'm going to steal something of yours." Meat drew his hand from behind his back, revealing a .44 Magnum held tightly in his fist.

Soap glared at Meat while the Task Force in the auditorium gasped. Price drew in a sharp breath, knowing this isn't going to end well.

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?"_ Soap hissed.

Meat shrugged, cocking his gun. "I'm having my revenge," he said simply before pulling the trigger.

Two shots rang out, both striking the larger Scot in his chest. Soap collapsed to the ground, bleeding profusely while screams rang through the other members of the Force.

"JOHN!" a new voice shouted.

Many of the men turned to see Roach and Ghost standing at the entrance to the auditorium. The former had his hand over his mouth as tears streamed down his face. Roach took in the scene before him: his boyfriend lying collapsed on the stage and Meat with a gun in his hand. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened and Roach's mama didn't raise no fool. The American quickly made his way towards the stage with Ghost following behind him.

When he reached the stage, Roach took a breath and clocked Meat square in the nose, the latter falling to the stage. _"You son of a bitch,"_ Roach hissed. The worried male then ran over to his boyfriend and cradled the Scot's head in his arms.

"John! John!" Roach called frantically.

"Gary," Soap choked out.

Fresh tears fell down Roach's face. The American gazed into Soap's eyes, barely hearing Price calling for a medic. "I love you," Roach said with a choked sob. Closing his eyes, the smaller male placed their foreheads together. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Soap whispered.

"You're going to get through this," Roach said as the medic's rushed through the auditorium doors. "You're going to get better and then we can finally be together."

Soap mustered up the last of his strength and gave his boyfriend a small peck on the lips before his body went limp with unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>The beeping of the heart monitor was the only noise in the quiet hospital room. Roach wiped away the last of the tears from his eyes and took a shaky breath. The American grasped onto his boyfriends hand and attempted to fight back his tears. The surgery to remove the bullets was a success but Soap has yet to awaken! Roach let out a choked sob and gripped the Scot's hand tighter. The doctor said the while the bullets missed Soap's vitals, there still was a possibility that the male would never wake up again. Roach sniffled. No, he can't lose Soap.<p>

"I love you, John," Roach said softly. "Please wake up."

"Roachy?"

Roach turned to see his best friend, Ghost, standing in the doorway and munching on a donut.

"You okay?" Ghost asked around a mouthful of donut.

Roach sighed; his friend is impossible. "I will be when John wakes up."

Ghost gave his friend a sympathetic look. "I know. Hey, how about I run to that restaurant you like and steal some bread for you? Huh? My treat, obviously."

Roach gave Ghost a small smile and nodded. "That would be wonderful, oh and Ghost?"

"Yo?"

"Try not to get arrested. I need you in one piece."

Ghost smirked. "No promises."

"Ghost?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Ghost gave Roach a smile, not a grin nor a smirk, but a real smile. "Any time, buddy," the masked male said before closing the door.

Roach listened to his friend's footsteps disappeared and sighed again. The American looked at his boyfriend's unmoving features and tried to hold back another wave of tears.

"Please John, I'm begging you! Please wake up! I can't live without you! Please . . . God, I'll do anything! Just please . . . give him back to me!"

**"_You want to save him?" _**a soothing voice called out.

"More than anything," Roach answered, not even bothered by the fact that he is talking to a voice . . . or going crazy.

**"_I can save your beloved for you, on one condition." _**

"What's the condition?"

**"_You must promise to sing my music." _**

'_That's it?' _Roach thought. "Yes, I will sing your music! I promise! Will you please help him?"

**"_Yes, of course." _**

As soon as the voice faded, Roach felt Soap's hand curl around his own. The American looked into the eyes of his lover, tears falling down his face. "Hey, you," Roach said.

"Hey yourself," Soap responded with a smile.

"Oh John!" Roach stood and threw his arms around Soap's neck, smiling when he felt the Scot hug back. At that moment, Roach knew his love is going to pull through.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's all for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this! Please review! :D **


	6. Three Weeks Later

**A/N: *sniffle* I only have four more chapters planned after this one! TwT But, like they say, good things must come to an end eventually . . . even though we don't want them too. DX Anyway, here's the next chapter! :D Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I hate writing this thing but it will keep me from getting arrested . . . at least I hope it does . . . CoD and "The Phantom of the Opera" are not mine and will never be mine. End of story. XP**

* * *

><p><span>Three Weeks Later<span>

_Two weeks until Opening Night_

"So, are you ready to get out?" Roach asked his Scottish lover as he filled the last of his release forms.

Soap snorted at Roach's question. "Am I ever; you know how much I hate hospitals," the Scot answered as he finally finished the forms.

"Thank you sir," the receptionist said as Soap handed her the forms. "Have a nice day."

"You too," Soap answered as he wrapped an arm around Roach's shoulders. Roach gratefully snuggled into his lover's warmth as the two exited the hospital and made their way towards Roach's car.

"So, babe, now that you're out what do you do?" Roach asked the Scot.

Soap smirked. The male drew his lover into his arms and nuzzled the smaller male's neck. "I can think of three things," he answered, kissing the middle of Roach's neck.

"John," Roach panted out.

"Yeah?" Soap answered before biting down lightly on the American's neck.

"_Fuck!" _Roach panted out, tightening his grip on the Scot's large biceps.

Soap smirked against Roach's neck. "Well get to that, love."

Roach whined a little, drawing a chuckle from the older male. Soap looked his lover in the eye. "You want this don't you?"

"More than anything," Roach answered crushing his lips against the Scot's. Soap responded instantly, slipping his tongue inside the younger male's mouth. Roach moaned and pressed his body against his lover's. After what seemed like hours, the pair broke apart.

"Get in the car," Soap ordered, his voice taking on a husky tone.

Roach quickly opened his car door and climbed inside the back seat. Soap crawled on top of the American, closing the door and connecting their lips together again. Roach moaned as the Scot slipped his tongue in his mouth. The American ground his hips against his lover's in the hopes of getting some wonderful friction.

Soap parted from the American, smirking as Roach gave a little whine. "Pants off, now."

Roach complied and tossed the article of clothing, along with his boxers, into the front seat. The American turned and braced his hands on the arm rest, baring his ass to his lover. Soap licked his lips; he quickly shed his trousers and buried himself inside his lover. Roach moaned at the feeling of being entered.

"Damn, you're so tight."

"Well, it has been a while since we've done this," Roach answered. "Now move, bitch."

Soap frowned and began a slow pace, smirking when the American let out and agonizing groan. "Johhhhhnnnnn. Faster. Harder. Please."

Soap sped up the pace but not fast enough for the Sergeant's tastes. "Johnnnn."

"Yeah, Gary?"

"I said—go faster."

Soap smirked. "I am going faster."

"Listen to me! You have ten seconds to slam that fat cock of yours into me before I—Holy fuck!" Roach moaned out as Soap slammed into his prostate. "Hit there again!"

Soap complied with his lover's demands, repeatedly slamming into Roach until the latter came screaming the Scot's name. Feeling Roach's walls clench around him, Soap came with a low moan. The Scot pulled out of Roach and hugged the younger male.

"I love you."

Roach smiled and turned in the Scot's arms. Giving his lover a kiss, he smiled. "Love you too."

* * *

><p>"Bout damn time you guys show up," Chemo said, greeting Soap and Roach when the pair returned to the base three hours later. "What took you guys so long?"<p>

Before Roach could answer, Ghost said: "They got stuck up on each other."

Roach frowned and glared at his best friend. "I'm gonna get you!" the American declared, chasing after the laughing male.

Soap chuckled and shook his head. The Scot turned to Chemo and asked: "Is everything alright?"

"No, Price has been having a bitch fit for the last two hours and we have no idea how to calm him down!" Chemo exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "Nikolai said that if you didn't show up within the hour, well—we were going to be down one man."

Soap face palmed. "Oh Lord . . . look, I'll deal with Price. Lead me to him." The Scot followed Chemo to the cafeteria, where Price is sulking. "Hey, Old Man. What's the matter?"

"The matter?" Price echoed. "Oh. I'll tell you what's the matter! We're all going to get fired because the play is _ruined_ and because that _dumbass _Meat is facing twenty-five to life! God, you all are crazy I tell you!"

"Whoa, back up! Meat is going to jail?" Soap asked.

"Yeah, after your mom found out you were shot by him, she pressed charges and now he's going to prison," Price responded.

"Oh . . . Remind me to call my mom later and tell her to stay out of my business," Soap said.

"Can do," Price responded. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh and Price?"

"Yeah?"

"Cast Archer as Raoul. The ensemble has enough people."

Price's eyes snapped open and he jumped out of his chair. "Soap! That's a bloody _brilliant_ idea; why didn't the rest of you morons come up with that?"

"I** told** you _seventeen_ times, you old fart!" Nikolai exclaimed.

"Nonsense; I would have remembered if you told me!" Price responded.

Nikolai sighed heavily. "I really don't get paid enough for this shit . . ."

* * *

><p>"Okay, okay," Ghost said clutching his sides. "I surrender."<p>

Roach paused and crossed his arms.

"Aww, Roachy! Don't be like that," Ghost said, trying to recover his breath. "Besides, I have something important to tell you."

Seeing as Ghost knows all the best gossip, Roach instantly became curious. "What?"

"Royce told me something interesting, that I think you should hear."

"What?"

"They never did anything."

Roach rolled his eyes. "Who never did what?"

"Royce and Meat," Ghost answered. "They never had an affair. It was just a stupid rumor we all believed."

The American faltered for a moment. He was not expecting that. "Really?"

"Yeah. Royce told me that while he did have feelings for Meat, he never acted on them because he respected you too much," Ghost said, leaning against a wall.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that," Roach responded.

"Same, but I could tell he wasn't lying; Royce doesn't lie."

Roach hummed. "I guess I owe Royce an apology. Do you know where I can find him?"

Ghost thought for a moment. "Probably in his room; if not, then I don't know where he is."

Roach smiled and lightly punched his friend. "Thanks Simon."

Ghost frowned. "I told you not to call me that."

Roach smirked. "Ssssssiiiiimmmmmoooonnnnn!"

Ghost's frown deepened. "Roachy, I'm warning you."

Roach smiled. "Simon."

"You're dead, bug." Ghost launched himself at his friend only for the lithe male to dodge and run away, laughing. "GET BACK HERE BUG!"

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Roach found himself in front of Royce's bedroom door. The American didn't really want to do this but he figured that he owed it to Royce to apologize. Roach took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The brown-haired male heard some movement inside before the door opened and revealed Royce's figure.<p>

"Roach?" Royce asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I . . . I just wanted to apologize for how I acted," Roach said. "I just . . . feel terrible of—"

Royce raised his hand to stop Roach from talking. The fellow American smiled. "I understand what you are saying and apology accepted. You know, Roach, people don't give you enough credit—you really are a nice guy."

Roach flushed a little. "Thank you—I . . . just feel bad because I accused you of something you didn't do."

Royce smiled. "You know what they say: 'shit happens'."

Roach smiled. "Thanks Royce."

The fellow American nodded. "No problem. Now, don't stay up all night you crazy kid. We have dress rehearsal tomorrow."

Roach snorted. "Don't I know it. Well, good night, Royce."

"Good night Roach," was the last thing Roach said before closing his bedroom door.

As Roach walked down the hall towards his boyfriend's room, the American couldn't help but smile; things were finally looking up and Roach had a feeling that dress rehearsal—and the rest of this damn play—is going to go off without a hitch!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ehh . . . I'm not really feeling this chapter—but this is also a filler chapter, so maybe that's why. :P Please review and let me know what you think! We're coming upon the end! **


	7. The Phantom of the Opera

**A/N: Hey guys! :D I know it's been awhile since I've updated but I've been a little busy. XD I did see the last Harry Potter yesterday and it was amazing! On a side note, I'm back and ready to write! ^^ So without further ado, please enjoy the seventh chapter right after that annoying disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I think you guys get it by now—CoD and "Phantom" are not mine. **

* * *

><p><span>The Phantom of the Opera<span>

_One day until Opening Night_

Sunlight filtered through the windows of one Soap MacTavish, signaling the start of a brand new day. The Scot's boyfriend, however, is the unfortunate one whom is awakened by the cruel light. Roach's eyes fluttered open and then immediately closed; the sun is exactly like karma—a cruel bitch. The American groaned. Rolling onto his back, Roach rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stretched. Feeling better, the male returned to his original position and glared at the face of his sleeping Scottish lover. Roach's frown deepened when the man did not wake up.

Roach sighed and rolled his eyes—if there is one thing that Soap is good at (other than sex, being Roach's boyfriend and a solider) is being a heavy sleeper. One time while the 141 was out on the field, the lazy captain slept through an enemy airstrike! He only awoke when Chemo accidently dropped his gun! Sometimes, Roach believes that Soap could beat Price at a sleeping competition; which is saying something considering the fact that Price once slept for three days straight and the fool didn't even realize he missed three full days of his life until Ghost told him it was Thursday!

The American's train of thought was broken when he noticed the Soap's eyes flutter open. Roach smiled as his lover adjusted to the bright light. The Scot quickly adjusted and grinned at the American. Soap leaned forward and captured Roach's lips in a chaste kiss.

"Morning love."

Roach smiled at Soap. "Good morning," he answered, patting Soap lightly on his chest before slowly getting up and looking for his clothes.

Soap shook his head at his lover's need to be clothed—boxers are and will always be the Scot's preferred choice at clothing. The older male blindly reached to his right in search of his smokes. The Scot smirked when hand curled around his cigarettes and lighter. Soap quickly lit one and took a grateful drag, closing his eyes in pleasure. As he exhaled the smoke, Soap noticed Roach climb back onto the bed and straddle his waist.

"You are so addicted to these cancer sticks," Roach commented as he plucked the cigarette out of Soap's hand and took a drag himself.

Soap snorted as Roach blew out the smoke. "You are such a hypocrite."

"I know," the American responded, giving Soap back his cigarette. The smaller male closed the distance between them and gave Soap a long, passionate kiss. "But you love me anyway."

"Aye—that I do," Soap responded, capturing Roach's lips a second time. After the two parted, the Scot lightly patted his lover's hip. "Alright, let me up; Price wants to have some stupid meeting today and if we don't show up, _I'm _going to get an earful."

Roach chuckled. The American climbed off Soap and remained standing as the latter put out his cigarette and stood. Roach placed his hands on Soap's hips and looked into his lover's eyes. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Soap nodded. "Yeah, at that blasted meeting."

Roach stood on his tippy toes and gave Soap one last kiss; the male smiled afterwards. The American then left the Scot alone to get dressed and ready for Price's bitch fest—err, meeting.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean he can't sing?" Price screeched, standing out of his chair.<p>

"It's exactly as he said dumbass," Nikolai responded, irritated with how this meeting is going. "Roach must have contracted laryngitis or something."

"Soap!" Price yelled, turning on the Scot. "What the hell kind of diseases have you been giving Roach?" He screamed, earning several snickers.

Soap faltered. "What the hell are you talking about, old man? I can't give someone laryngitis!"

"Well, from what I heard he has been screaming your name a lot ergo you are the cause!"

"Watch your shit, old man!"

"And where the hell is Allen? Why isn't he here?"

"No one knows! He only shows up for work twice a year!"

"I bet he's sleeping with Makarov! Everyone seems to be nowadays!"

"Oh, so now you are accusing him of literally sleeping with the enemy?"

"Exactly!"

Nikolai put his head in his hands. All the Russian wanted to do was use this meeting to do a last minute sound check only for everyone to realize that Roach can't sing and if Roach can't sing, then the 141 will be out of a job!

"Will you two calm down?" Roach yelled hoarsely. "Screaming at each other will not solve our problems! Now, can we all just stop and think for a moment! I can't sing but I can—"

"_**We had a deal." **_

The room automatically fell silent. Roach gripped Ghost's arm as the masked male frantically glanced around the room. "Who's there?" The Brit called. "Who said that?"

"_**You made me a promise." **_

"What are you talking abo-?" Ghost was cut off as a ghostly figure appeared before the men. The ghost was wearing a cloak and a mask covered the right half of his face.

"He's here—the Phantom of the Opera," Allen said, his voice filled with awe and with fear.

"_**That is correct," **_the Phantom said, confirming his identity. The ghostly being turned his gaze to a fearful Roach. In response to the Phantom's gaze, Ghost positioned himself in front of Roach in case the being decided to attack. Phantom looked directly into Roach's eyes when he said his next words: _**"We had a deal, boy. I would heal your beloved if—" **_

"—I would sing your music . . ." Roach echoed in a whisper. He held the Phantom's gazed with wide eyes, fearful of what the spirit may do.

"_**Precisely," **_the Phantom answered. _**"And since you cannot uphold your end of the deal, I will not uphold mine," **_the being declared. With a snap of his thumb, blood exploded from Soap's chest and the male collapsed to the ground—the being had given Soap is semi-fatal wounds back.

"No!" Roach cried as he ran over to his fallen lover and cradled his body in his arms. "John! John!" Roach sobbed as he tried to get his lover's attention to no avail. "John! Please no!" the American sniffled and met the Phantom's gaze again. "I'll do it! I promised you I would sing and I will—I don't care how I sound just please . . . don't take him away from me—I need him."

The Phantom gave Roach a blank look before snapping his fingers. Roach held his lover as the wounds began mending themselves and Soap opened his eyes. Roach sobbed harder and cradled Soap against his body and molded his lips with the Scot's.

"I love you," Roach declared when they parted. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Soap answered.

Roach helped Soap stand and both glared at the Phantom.

"There," Ghost said. "You got your promise now get!"

"_**Fine, I'll leave . . . but . . . I shall not be leaving alone," **_the spirit declared as he quickly grabbed Roach and made his way for the auditorium.

"Oh no you don't!" Soap yelled as he ran after the Phantom with Ghost, Price and the rest of the 141 behind him.

"Ah! Put me down!" Roach yelled as he struggled to release himself from the Phantom's grip to no avail. "Let me go!"

The Phantom ignored Roach's cries and continued towards his destination—wherever that is. Roach glanced up and noticed Soap and the others a ways behind him, desperate in their attempt to catch up.

"John! Simon! Please hurry!" Roach called desperately.

Ghost shook his head. Even in a situation like this, the bug still knows how to piss him off. The masked male along with Soap quickened their pursuit until the 141 burst through the auditorium doors only to realize that the Phantom, along with Roach, are nowhere in sight . . .

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I kind of like this chapter, especially at the end with the chase! I hope you guys enjoyed my latest installment! Pleas review! :D **


	8. The Lair

**A/N: Okay, guys—College is starting in two weeks and I'm going to try my hardest to finish this story before then! There's not much left so that shouldn't be hard. Lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! (It was so hard to write!) Thanks for sticking with me and this story! Love you guys! :D **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own CoD or Phantom. Yeah. **

* * *

><p><span>The Lair<span>

"_The Taliban's closing in! Get off your asses and fire!" Soap shouted as the Task Force unleashed their fire amongst the enemy soldiers. _

"_Boom headshot!" Toad yelled obnoxiously as his bullet went through the head of one of the enemies. _

"_You are by far, the __**Worst. Sniper. Ever." **__Archer criticized as he reloaded his rifle and took aim._

"_Hey, you're just jealous because my skills are better than yours—HOLY SHIT!" Toad exclaimed as he was shot in the shoulder. _

"_You see! This is why you don't scream your position!" Archer scolded as Toad began rolling around while clutching his shoulder. "And stop moving before you fall out of this bloody tree!" _

"_Oh please, I'm not gonna fall—HOLY SHIT AGAIN!" Toad yelled as he fell out of his tree and landed on Ghost. _

"_What the fuck man! I was about to make an awesome kill!" Ghost yelled. "Now get the hell off me!" _

"_No," Toad said simply as he made himself comfortable on the Lieutenant's back. _

"_What the bloody hell do you mean 'no'? Get off, you wanker!"_

"_Uh, Ghost. Maybe you should stop yelling," Roach suggested to the now angry Brit. "People can hear you and by people I mean the enemy." _

_Ghost sighed. "Your right, Roachy. Now, to take care of this mammal."_

"_But," Roach retorted. "Toads are amphibians." _

_Ghost shrugged. "Mammals, amphibians, you know I was bad at spelling." The Brit grabbed Toad by his belt and threw the man back into his tree. _

_Toad grinned at Archer. "How's it hanging? Get it! It's because we're in trees." _

_Archer face palmed. _

"_Well now that Toad is taken care of," Ghost said as he loaded his rifle. "Eat my bullets, you cocky bastards!" The Brit shouted as he unloaded round after round onto the enemy. The Brit alone helped deplete the enemy's numbers by at least half. _

"_Damn," Roach said. "I didn't know you could do all that single handedly! Now, if only you could cook, clean and do your own laundry with that kind of skill!" _

"_Oh hush or you will be eating my bullets next," Ghost teased as he returned to his task. _

_Soap, on the other hand, rolled his eyes at the men's behavior. Typical day at the Task Force. _

"_HOLY SHIT ON A SHIT BURGER WITH A SIDE OF SHIT FRIES! THEY HAVE A DEATH MACHINE!" Toad yelled right before a spray of bullets descended upon the Task Force. _

"_Goddammit!" Soap yelled. "EVERYONE WATCH OUT!" _

_As all of the men hid, Soap happened to notice a certain Sergeant still in the open looking for cover. Soap watched in horror as the Taliban solider aimed the weapon at the Sergeant who had just turned around. The Scot, without hesitation, ran from his hiding spot and blocked the spray of bullets from harming the younger male. _

_Roach gasped and screamed in horror as his bloodied Captain fell at his feet. The American (to the best of his ability) dragged Soap into the woods where he was met by Meat and Royce. Royce began attending to their Captain immediately while Meat stood guard. _

_Roach cradled the Scot's head in his lap. "MacTavish! Dammit! Why do you always have to be the hero?" Roach yelled at the unconscious man. "Wake up, damn you!"_

"_MacTavish!" _

"_MacTavish!" _

* * *

><p>"MacTavish!"Roach yelled as he jolted awake and grabbed his head. "Ugh, why do I always have that dream?" The Sergeant tried to analyze his surroundings while trying to recover. "What the hell-? Where am I?"<p>

"_**You're in my lair." **_

Roach quickly turned his head to the side and found himself face to face with the Phantom himself. The American glared at the ghostly being. "What? Why did you take you take me? Who the hell do you think you are?"

The ghostly being smirked. _**"Why, I'm the Phantom of the Opera. Surely even an imbecile like you should know that." **_

Roach's eyebrow twitched. "You still haven't answered my question: why did you take me? You know damn well I have someone who needs me."

The Phantom chuckled. _**"What makes you so special, eh? We all have someone we care for . . . or are you to selfish to notice?" **_

"Says the hypocritical bastard who kidnapped me and tried to kill my boyfriend!" Roach retorted. "What makes you think you have a right to do that?"

"_**And what gives you the right to do the things you want—cheater." **_

"Hey! That has nothing to with the conversation!"

"_**Au contraire; It has everything to do with the conversation—you get what you want by taking and hurting others! Why, you're no different from me!" **_

"BullSHIT! I am nothing and I will never be like you! Unlike you, I have a heart! I can feel love and I feel it! Now let me go so I can get back to my life!

"_**No." **_

"What is it that you want from me?" Roach shouted, fed up with the Phantom.

"_**There you go, trying to change the subject again . . ." **_

"Answer me!"

"_**Fine! You want to know what I want. Well, I'll tell you, I—" **_The being suddenly paused in his yelling. Its expression contorted into something akin to despair. _**"All I want is a companion." **_

The American faltered. He hadn't been expecting that response. "A companion?" Roach echoed.

The being nodded its ghostly head. _**"Yes, a companion— you see, I once had a lovely wife named Christine. She was a wonderful singer; her voice made the Angels cry. When I heard her sing for the first time, I fell in love. We married quickly and lived together here, under the stage." **_A calm, relaxed look crossed the Phantom's features. This is the first time Roach has seen the being with a look other than blistering rage—it really freaked the young Sergeant out. _**"But, alas, she had succumbed to an illness and died not too long after—she was only fifty-one years old . . ." **_

'_Poor guy.' _Roach thought, pitying the being. "How long has your wife been deceased?"

"_**Ninety-three years." **_

'_Whoa. Back this freight train up!' _Roach thought. The American couldn't image living alone underground by himself for so many years. "I'm sorry for your loss."

A grateful expression fell over the Phantom's features. _**"No one has ever said that to me before, well mostly because everyone thinks I don't exist. I am grateful for your words. Maybe, I was wrong about you . . ." **_The being paused for a brief second and glanced over Roach's features.

Silence fell over the two—a silence that Roach isn't used to seeing as he is a member of the Task Force. _'A bunch of crazies, the lot of them.' _The American thought while inwardly rolling his eyes. Just because the Sergeant thinks is team is full of nut jobs, doesn't mean he misses them any less. Roach stole a quick glance at Phantom. The being had its head bowed and its hands laced together in its lap. The American saw the being sigh before locking eyes with Roach.

"_**I thought you were Christine," **_The being suddenly said. _**"That is why I took you."**_

Roach's mind stopped. That Phantom thought that he—a man—was his deceased wife? "I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand how you mistook me for Christine."

"_**Please, do not take it the wrong way," **_Phantom said. _**"When I say I thought you were Christine, I mean your voice. You sound exactly like her and when I heard you sing I . . . I thought my wife had returned. I am truly sorry that I have inconvenienced you in any way, I just—I didn't want to be lonely any more . . ." **_

'_Now that sounds familiar,' _Roach thought as he remembered all of the times he felt lonely when he was dating Meat. "If you thought I was Christine since the beginning, then why didn't you take me and let—let John die."

"_**I wasn't sure if you were really Christine," **_The Phantom responded. _**"And if you were Christine and you had found someone else to make you happy—then, who am I to stop happiness." **_

Roach felt sudden guilt overwhelm his senses—all this time the Sergeant had been selfish, not only with his feelings but with everything. The American gulped and realized how lucky he really is to have people like John and Ghosty-boy in his life. If it wasn't for them, then . . . who knows where he would be right now. Roach bowed his head and tried to hold back his tears. "I'm so sorry for everything I've said to you."

The Phantom shrugged. _**"It's not your fault, you couldn't have known." **_

Roach glanced at the Phantom fully amazed at the being's words. "That's it? After everything I've said and done, you're going to forgive me?"

"_**If there is one thing Christine has taught me, it is to never hold grudges and be the bigger person. Besides . . . I'm the one who kidnapped you and tried to kill your lover. If anyone should be asking for forgiveness, it should be me." **_

Roach rubbed his eyes and smiled for the first time he has been underground. "Trust me Phantom, you are forgiven. I fully understand why you did everything."

"_**I am happy for your words, but I do not think your friends will forgive me so easily." **_

Roach shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'll handle them. Just promise me one thing . . ."

The being gave Roach a confused look. _**"Promise, what exactly?"**_

Roach smiled again. "Promise me that you will come to my show tomorrow night."

The Phantom gave Roach a smile—its first real smile in years. _**"I would be honored to attend."**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Eh, I'm not so sure about the ending, but this was a hard chapter for me to write (especially the dream at the beginning and the arguing), so I'll forgive myself. **

**Soap has been getting injured a lot lately (and most likely will be injured again before the story ends); it's not because I hate him. Soap is my favorite character! ^^ Remember a while back in like chapter 3 when Soap told Roach that he liked him since the beginning. Well, that is why Soap is always the hero. :3 He wants to impress his boy. **

**Aside from that, this is a pretty serious/important chapter, now that everything is out in the open; Roach and Phantom have a heart to heart. Now that all is forgiven between the two of them, what will the others have to say? Stay tuned for part 2 from the point of view of the rest of the Task Force! Until then, stay frosty and review! :D **


	9. The Hero Arrives

**A/N: haha. I hope you guys don't mind this quick update! What am I saying? Of course you don't! lol. This chapter is from the point of view of Soap, Ghost and the others—it starts right after Roach disappears. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CoD, Phantom or the songs: "Singing in the Rain" and "Sailing." You'll find out why later. **

* * *

><p><span>The Hero Arrives<span>

'_He's gone,' _Soap though, as his quickly looked about the auditorium with wide eyes. _'I can't believe he's gone . . .'_

"Roach!" Ghost shouted, snapping Soap out of his thoughts. "Roachy-boy, can you hear me? Roach!"

"It's no use," Price said. "If the Phantom or whatever he calls himself has Roach then he could be anywhere."

"Captain," Ghost said, panic evident in his voice. "What are we going to do?"

Soap closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "We're going to go after him of course."

"Yeah? And you do you suppose we do that—Captain?" Price asked.

"We're going to go underneath the stage," Soap answered simply.

"Underneath the stage? Are you bloody serious?" Price asked baffled. The Brit wants to go after Roach just as much as the others, but come on—the men are not thinking rationally. "How do you even know he's under the stage?"

"I can answer that one," Archer said, piping in. "You see, in the play, the Phantom of the Opera resides underneath the Paris Opera House. Well, since the Phantom is real per se, MacTavish here believes that our being would reside underneath our stage."

"But this is London . . . not Paris," Price argued.

"London, Paris, the concept still remains," Ghost said. "I'm with MacTavish, let's go underneath the stage and search for Roach. Does anyone have any other suggestions?"

"No, but I have a question," Nikolai said. "How are we supposed to beat someone who is not alive?"

Toad smirked. "I have the answer to that."

* * *

><p>"Hell no I'm doing this," Archer yelled.<p>

"But come on!" Toad whined. "It will be fun!"

"I refuse to underneath the stage dressed like a fucking Ghost Buster! Now untangle me from this vacuum!"

"He he . . . Ghost Buster."

"Oh ha-ha; very funny," Ghost quipped from his place on the other side of the auditorium.

"I know right? And it only took me three hours to think of it," Toad responded.

Ghost sighed. Toad is so full of himself.

"Okay guys, listen up," Soap called as his men fell silent. "Here's the plan: Archer, I want you to take up a position so you have a clear view of the stage in case the Phantom wants to pull something. Chemo, I want you to take your squad and guard the auditorium doors and exits. Ghost, Nikolai, Toad and Old Man—you guys are with me."

"I'm not that old," Price mumbled.

"Does everyone understand?" Soap asked the men.

"We understand, jackass," Price responded, earning a laugh from some of the men.

Soap glared at Price. "Right, well, everyone take up positions and follow me."

While Chemo, Archer and their team took their positions, Ghost and Toad worked together and opened the stage's trap door. The pair set aside the heavy wood and looked into the hole.

"So, how deep do you think it is?" Ghost asked.

"I don't know," Soap answered. "Let's find out." The Scottish Captain proceeded to jump through the hole. "It's not that deep!" Soap called up to the others.

"Well, that is are cue," Ghost said as he Price, Toad and Nikolai jumped after their Captain.

* * *

><p>"It's so dark down here," Toad stated as he stared into absolute blackness.<p>

"No shit," Ghost answered as he turned on his flash light and pointed it at Toad's face.

"Ahhhh!" Toad screamed as he covered his eyes. "I can't see! I'm blinded by the light!"

"Alright you two. Stop pissing around or you'll blow our cover," Soap commanded as he held back a chuckle of his own. "Ghost take point; Toad, cover his six."

"Can do," Toad answered as he readied his vacuum.

Ghost rolled his eyes and began moving slowly through the corridor, checking any and every corner for signs of an enemy. As he neared the end of the corridor, Ghost poked his head around the corner—seeing nothing, the Brit signaled for the rest of the men to move up.

"Alright, nice work Ghost," Soap said, praising the male.

"Thanks sir; I couldn't have said it better myself," Ghost said with a smirk.

"Old Man, take point. Toad, watch his six."

Price snorted as Toad readied his rifle this time. "This point is about to be fucked." Price said as he made his way around the corner and began checking everywhere with the skills of a man who has been in the military for years. As Price was about to finish his turn, he heard an odd sound. The Englishman quickly signaled for the others to stay back as he moved forward.

As the Brit moved forward, the roaring continued getting louder and louder until Price was face to face with . . . rushing water. Price face palmed and radioed in: _"Guys no worries, there is just a river down here. Move up." _

A few moments later, the others caught up to the older British male and stared at the river with confusion.

"Why the fuck is there a river down here?" Toad asked.

"I have no bloody idea. The thing is: how are we supposed to get across it?" Ghost asked.

"My vacuum!" Toad exclaimed.

"What are you going on about?" Price asked.

"It's simple; we all hop on my vacuum and ride it down the river. Boom!" Toad said with a smile.

"All five of us ride on a vacuum?" Price questioned.

Toad nodded rapidly.

Before Price could respond, Nikolai said: "My friends, I have found us a boat; we can take that down the river."

"Man, how dumb are we?" Toad asked.

"Speak for yourself," Price said as he climbed into the boat along with Nikolai and Ghost.

Toad quickly hopped into the boat as Soap began pushing it towards the water. As the boat hit the water, Soap scrambled inside just as the boat began sailing.

"_Sailing, it takes me away! To where I've always heard it could be; I heard it could be!" _Toad sung. _"Just a dream and a wind carry me! Soon I will be free!"_

"Is this really the time to be singing N*SYNC?" Ghost asked.

"Every time is the right time to sing N*SYNC!" Toad responded as he hummed the rest of the song.

After what seemed like hours, the river finally ended and the men climbed out of the boat and proceeded to drag it away from the water. When that was finished, the men turned their attention to the wooden door in front of them.

"Well boys, you ready?" Soap asked.

Ghost snorted. "Bitch, I was born ready!"

"Alright, Price! You know what to do!"

Price nodded and shot out the hinges of both doors and delivered a swift side kick to the wood. The double doors easily fell down revealing a surreal room filled with musical instruments and sheet music. In the center of the room, were the forms of the Phantom and Roach.

Roach and Phantom whipped their heads in the direction of some of the one-four-one members. Phantom looked confused while Roach was relived.

"John? Ghost?" The Sergeant called.

"Roach!" Ghost yelled ecstatically. The Brit dropped his weapons and ran over to the younger male, giving the boy a huge hug.

Roach laughed and hugged his friend back. The American smiled as his friend pulled back. "You guys came for me."

Ghost nodded. "Of course, he would. Now, come on and go to your man," the Brit teased with a smirk as Roach stood and hit the older male.

Roach locked eyes with Soap and instantly ran into the older male's arm.

"I was so worried about you," Soap admitted as he held Roach tight and stroked his hair. "Are you okay?"

Roach pulled back from Soap but he didn't go far. "I'm okay now," Roach answered as he leaned up and gave Soap a much needed kiss. When they parted, the American turned to the others. "Thank you so much for coming guys."

"It is no problem," Nikolai said.

"Once a comrade, always a comrade," Price answered.

"No biggie, dude," Toad responded with a lopsided grin.

Roach smiled before he turned to look back at Phantom. The being had a melancholy look on its face. The American slipped out of his lover's embrace and went over to the spirit. "Phantom, may I ask one more thing of you."

"_**Of course." **_

Roach took a deep breath. "Will you return my singing voice to me please?"

The being faltered—caught off guard by Roach's kindness. Phantom quickly recovered and smiled. The spirit snapped its fingers and granted Roach's desire. _**"I have granted your wish; now sing." **_

"_I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain. What a glorious feeling; I'm happy again," _Roach sang with a smile. His voice is back! The show can go on! "Thank you, Phantom."

"_**It is my pleasure," **_the being said.

Roach smiled and returned the others. The American wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Soap's waist while the Scot slung his arm over Roach's shoulders.

"_**One more thing, if I may." **_

Roach and the men turned to see the Phantom floating above the floor with a smile on its face.

"_**Break a leg." **_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! I enjoyed writing this chapter so much! I love the 141 so much! The next chapter is going to be the last. I don't want this story to end but all good things must end. Thanks you for sticking with me this whole time! 3 please review! **


	10. Open House

**A/N: Okay guys, this is it—this is the final chapter of "The Phantom of the Opera." I just want to thank each and every one of you who has taken the time to read and review my story! It means the world to me and gives me encouragement to write! :D I love this story just as much as you guys do and I will hate to see it go, but it will continue to live on as my most creative and longest story! Once again, thank you guys! I love you! 3**

**When the play eventually starts, I will be using the final scene of the last Act which can be found here: http:/ www (.) allmusicals (.) com / lyrics / phantomoftheoperascript / thephantomoftheoperascript (.) htm (no spaces of course). **

**Here's a last minute role reminder: **

**Christine—Roach**

**Phantom—Soap**

**Raoul—Archer **

**Okay, well that's all I have to say! After the disclaimer, I hope you guys enjoy the final chapter of "The Phantom of the Opera"! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Call of Duty or "Phantom of the Opera." **

* * *

><p><span>Open House<span>

_Opening night_

"Roach! Roach! Oh slow down, you dumb fucker!" a voice called.

Roach's eyebrow twitched. It is way too early in the morning for the young Sergeant to be irritated. The American turned around to give the bastard following him an earful when he is cut off . . . by a hug . . . from Ghost!

"Man, Ghost. You sure are getting touchy-feely now, eh?" Roach teased with a smirk.

"Oh come off it," Ghost answered with a smile. "My best mate was kidnapped for God's sake. I'm just making sure that it wasn't some kind of weird inception thing, is all."

Roach smirked again. Oh Ghost—that man sure does love excuses.

"So, what say you and I go get some breakfast?" Ghost suggested. "I'm starved."

Roach chuckled. "Of course I'll join you. I was actually heading that way myself."

"Cool sauce, dude," Ghost replied as the two males began heading for the cafeteria.

Roach cringed. "What is with you and weird catchphrases?"

Ghost shrugged. "You're just jealous because I'm a B.A.M.F. and you're not."

Roach rolled his eyes and then laughed. "Whatever you say, Simon."

Ghost frowned. "I told you not to call me Simon."

Roach laughed and then in a bad British accent said: "Simon says: I'm going to fuck your toaster sideways."

"Your mom liked it when I fucked her sideways."

"What?" Roach said with a confused expression as Ghost began laughing his ass off.

"I kid, I kid," Ghost said as Roach relaxed. "Or am I?"

Roach laughed and lightly pushed Ghost. "Shut up!"

Ghost smirked and popped his collar. "Oh yeah. I still got it!"

Roach laughed again and pushed open the cafeteria door. "Will you please un-pop your collar? You look like a douche."

Ghost cringed and fixed his collar. "I do not want to be compared to those people."

"No, no you don't," Roach replied as he grabbed a tray and began piling it with food.

"I'm surprised you're not with Johnny-boy," Ghost said after a few moments.

Roach snorted. "You know John would hit you if he found out you call him that."

Ghost shrugged. "Let him hit me; I dare him!"

Roach laughed. "He has a meeting with some of the higher ups. He won't be back until noon-ish."

"Ah, I see," Ghost answered as he grabbed three donuts and followed Roach to their table by the window. Ghost nodded in greeting to Archer, Chemo and Toad—all of whom were already seated and chatting away. "Chemo? You're actually here early for once? Damn, I think the world may be coming to an end," the masked male teased as he sat on Roach's left. The Brit smirked when Chemo flipped him the bird.

"Oh shut up, Simon," Chemo responded.

"Hey, watch the Simon," Ghost said as he began eating his food.

Roach chuckled. His friends are absolutely nuts—and he wouldn't have them any other way.

"So, did you hear? Price is freaking out!" Archer said, beginning their daily dose of gossip.

"Freaking out? About what?" Ghost asked. It is not unusual for Price to be freaking out but it is entertaining.

"Well, seeing as tonight is Open House, he's really in a panic— the fool is worried that we'll all fail miserably and get fired," Archer responded.

Silence fell over the table as the other four occupants took in what Archer said.

"Open house . . . is . . . tonight?" Chemo said slowly, as if he didn't believe what Archer said.

Archer took a bite of his burger and nodded.

"OPEN HOUSE IS TONIGHT!" Chemo yelled.

Toad screamed.

Rocket screamed.

Chemo screamed.

Soap and Price burst through at cafeteria doors. The two had just finished their meeting early and were on their way to get some food when they heard yelling.

"Alright! What the hell is going on here?" Soap demanded, his accent flaring more than usual.

"It's opening night!" Toad yelled before he fainted on Archer.

Archer made a look of disgust and pushed the man onto the floor. "Personal space, bro!"

Price face palmed and Soap sighed. That's what these fools are worried about. "Guys, calm down. We're going to do great and we will _not_ get fired. Do you all understand me?"

"Yes Captain MacSexy," Ghost said in a hit pitched voice, earning a barely concealed laugh from Roach.

Soap gave Ghost a 'what the hell?' look and then shook his head. "Right; everyone be in the auditorium by three, got it?"

"Got it," the men chimed together.

"Good," Soap said. To Price: "Come on, Old Man. Let's go."

"For the last time, I'm not that old!" the Brit protested as the pair left the cafeteria.

"So," Ghost began trying to get the conversation going again. "How do you think tonight's going to go?"

Roach shrugged. "I have no idea. I just hope everything works out . . ."

* * *

><p>"Auditorium is filling up pretty fast, huh?"<p>

"You're telling me. I can't believe it's been two months already. It feels like just yesterday we were listening to Price ramble on about how much we sucked."

"I know right?"

"Are you nervous?"

Roach let the curtain fall from his hand as he turned to face his lover. "No . . . not with you by my side anyway."

Soap smirked and leaned against a ladder. "I am pretty awesome, aren't I?"

Roach rolled his eyes. "Now, you're starting to sound like Ghost."

Soap laughed and wrapped his arms around Roach's shoulders. The Scot kissed the top of his lover's head. "Hey. You'll do great—so, try not to worry so much."

Roach hummed and leaned into his lover's embrace, feeling content in his arms. "No matter how many times you say that, I'll still be a little nervous."

"Just trust me, okay?"

Roach smiled and looked the Scot in the eyes. "Okay," Roach answered as he tightened his grip on his lover's waist. "I love you."

Soap smiled. "I love you too," he replied before leaning forward and kissing Roach gently on his lips.

"Alright, lovebirds, five minutes until we open! Let's get into positions already!" Price demanded as he walked by the pair.

Roach chuckled. "Break a leg."

Soap smirked. "If you'll let me."

Roach laughed and kissed the Scot one last time before he left to follow Price. The American took a deep breath. _'Here goes nothing . . ." _

* * *

><p>"<em>Have you gorged yourself at last, in your lust for blood?" <em>Roach asked angrily as Christine.

Soap, as Phantom, did not reply.

"Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?"

Roach pressed on.

_That fate, which condemns me to wallow in blood, has also denied me the joys of the flesh . . ." _Soap said as Phantom. "_This face - the infection which poisons our love . . ." _He grabs the bridal veil off of a dummy positioned not far from the pair and slowly advances towards his love. "_This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing . . . A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing . . ." _Soap places the veil on Roach's head. _"Pity comes too late- turn around and face your fate: an eternity of this before your eyes!" _Out of his peripheral vision Soap could see Archer climbing onto the stage. "_Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest!"_

"_Free her!" _Archer pleaded, perfecting his role as Raoul to a T._ "Do what you like only free her! Have you no pity? Show some compassion . . ." _

"_The world showed no compassion to me!" _Soap snarled. He turned to Roach and said: _"Start a new life with me - Buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death! This is the choice - This is the point of no return!" _

Roach looked at Soap and with confidence, he said: _"The tears I might have shed for your dark fate grow cold, and turn to tears of hate . . ._ _Farewell my fallen idol and false friend . . . One by one I've watched illusions shattered . . ." _Roach took a deep breath and stood from his position on the floor. While walking towards Soap, Roach said: "_Pitiful creature of darkness . . . What kind of life have you known . . .? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone . . ."_

With those words, Roach attached his lips to Soap's in a long, passionate kiss while Archer watched with false horror. _'Oh yeah,' _Roach thought during his lengthy lip-lock with Soap. _'This is what I'm talking about.' _

When the two part, Soap pushes Roach towards a now freed Archer and says: "_Take her - forget me - forget all of this . . . Leave me alone - forget all you've seen . . . Go now - don't let them find you! Take the boat - leave me here - go now, don't wait . . . Just take her and go - before it's too late . . . Go . . . Go now - go now and leave me!" _

Archer and Roach quickly exit the stage. Soap sits down on his throne; he wraps the cloak around himself. The lights go out for one second and the Phantom is gone . . .

The lights go out for a second time. When they turn back on, Roach (as Christine) is back in the Phantom's lair, looking around. Roach picks up the mask and slowly holds it at arm's length. The lights go out for good and the music stops . . .

. . . The crowd goes wild.

"We did it!" Ghost yelled as he ran onstage and tackle-hugged Roach.

Roach laughed and agreed. "We did, didn't we?"

"GUYS! SHEPERD LOVED IT!" Price yelled as he ran onstage. "WE'RE NOT GETTING FIRED!" the Brit started dancing. "HAPPY DAYS ARE HERE AGAIN!"

Roach laughed as everyone took their bows. When it was his turn, Roach laced his fingers with Soap's as the crowd continued to go wild. Out of the corner of his eyes, the American noticed two Ghostly figures standing in the balcony. Upon a closer inspection, Roach realized that it was the Phantom himself along with a woman he assumed to be Christine.

Christine was in all smiles as the Phantom wrapped an arm around her. Phantom nodded his approval while Christine continued clapping. Roach smiled as the two disappeared—happy that the pair is together again at last.

Roach broke out of his trance when he felt Soap dip him. Roach giggled and allowed for Soap to kiss him smack on the mouth. Ignoring the catcalls and whistles, Roach kisses back eagerly happy that he, like Phantom, is with his one true love . . .


End file.
